warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribe Of Chasers
Note: *If you haven't read The Blind Bandit you will be udderly confused on whats happening *If you read the first book ^^^^^^^^^^ you would know what the Tribe Of Chasers is *Also you would know the series is called The Chasers *If you DO NOT know these things read the first book you idiot!!! *Also this takes place 3 moons after the ending on The Blind Bandit :D Prologue Eclipse looked down at Stream. "You're kit-mother, soon to have my kits." He purred. Stream sighed at her belly then looked blindly back at Eclipse. "Oh darling, we will have some of the most wonderous kits ever." Stream's eyes widened. "Stream? Stream! What is it my love!?" Stream took five deep breaths. "K-k-kits!" She yowled. Eclipse ran to the medicine cavern and got Dappled and Tiger. They both ran to the nest Stream was in and started to help her give birth. Eclipse sat far away taking deep breaths. "She'll be ok, it's alright she'll be ok..." Eclipse calmed himself. Amber padded up to him. and sat tail wrapped around his paws. "What happening over there?" He examined his claws. "Oh nothing just, Stream's giving birth!" Eclipse hissed. Amber got to his paws. "Ok ok! Quiet down shadow-brain!" Amber smirked. "I'm sorry it's just she means so much to me..." Eclipse sighed. Amber laid his tail on Eclipse's shoulder. "I know body, it's happens when you're love-sick" "Yeah, wait what?!" Eclipse spat. "Eclipse, Amber! Stream's kitting is done!" Dappled yowled. Eclipse ran like lightning to Stream. "Well, what do they look like?" Stream asked looking up at Eclipse with her blind eyes. He purred. "One a pure black tom. He looks beautiful, and the other is a silver she-cat with a white muzzle and a dash on silver above her black nose." Stream sighed happily. "They sure sound beautiful." The kits squirmed around for milk. "Sister, you gave birth to your kits! It seems only a few days ago you were looking at me in the nursery." Tiger meowed happily. "You still remember that..." Stream purred stroking her kits with her tail. "Well what are we going to name them?" Eclipse asked. Stream looked at the kits blindly. "The she-cat should be, Clouds that fill the sky..." Eclipse looked puzzled. "Well why?" Stream sighed. "I always wanted a kit like that..." Eclipse looked at the tom. "He'll be.. Unknown minds that fill the darkness?" "I like it, it sounds intresting.." Stream purred. "So Clouds, and Unknown." Amber meowed. Yes, Clouds and Unknown... Chapter 1 Clouds squirmed around a bit at her mother's belly. "When will she open her eyes?!" Unknown groaned. "When she's ready, like when you opened your beautful green eyes, she'll open her beautiful eyes." Stream meowed. "Is she dead?" Unknown moaned. Dead! I'm not dead I'm as alive as a new-born badger! Clouds slowly opened her eyes. This cavern looked just the right size for her and Unknown. "She opened her eyes!" Unknown cheered. Stream padded over to her. "What do they look like Unknown?" She asked. "Well they are blue and cloudy." Unknown answered. "Cloudy well thats awkward, Clouds can you see?" Clouds didn't answer. Of course I can see! Unknown glared at her. "Speak! Come on Clouds SPEAK!" Unknown begged. Clouds opened her mouth but nothing came out. "She keeps opening and closing her mouth, like she is speaking, but I don't think she Is!" Unknown infirmed. Stream padded over to Clouds and licked her head. "It alright darling, just speak." Clouds didn't answer. She just sat by Stream and curled her tail around her paws, mouth sealed. "C'mon Clouds!" Unknown begged. Stream grunted lowly. "Unknown, Im taking her to the medicine cavern, do not, leave the Nursery into the cave." Unknown sat down and he muttered to himself. "Fine." Stream picked up Clouds by the scruff and started to take her out of the Nursery. Clouds shut her eyes. Too big! Too big! '' She squeezed her eyes shut until Stream dropped her on a fuzzy surface. She popped open one eye, then the other and saw she was on some moss with feathers. "Dappled?" Clouds heard her mother meow. Clouds peeked behind her and saw a beautiful dappled cat, but she had scars all over. ''What happened to her! ''Clouds sat up straight. "Yes?" The Dappled sat down by Stream. Stream smiled lightly. "Can you check out Clouds? She isn't speaking" Dappled's eyes widened. "Really? Ok..." Clouds winced while Dappled lifted open her mouth and poked her all over. ''Stop, Stop, Stop! ''Clouds squirmed around. Dappled nodded to Stream, Stream's blind eyes glared blankly. Dappled took a deep breath. "Stream," "Yes?" Stream said blankly. "Clouds is....''Mute." Mute.... Does mute me, I can't speak? '' Stream gasped. "No!" Dappled sighed. "It's only a matter of time before one cat can't speak...." Stream felt a tear trickle down her face. "I can't see her, and now she can't speak, I'll hardly know she's there...." ''Im here momma! Don't be sad! Im here, Im here! ''Clouds waved her tail her eyes full of sadness. Dappled licked the young kit's head. Clouds ducked back. ''I don't want you! I want my momma! Clouds ran over to her mother's leg and rubbed her cheek against it. Stream let out a long deep sigh. "She's adorable....." Yay! My momma knows Im here! ''Clouds closed her eyes and gave a silent purr. "She can't even purr or hiss...." Dappled murmured. Stream shook her head. "It's horrible...." Clouds batted it her mother's paw until she pushed her away. Clouds looked up at her in confusion. ''Momma? Why are you rejecting me? Im the same old kit I was! Clouds gave a silent whimper. Why was her mother regretting Clouds? Chapter 2 It had been six moons later and Clouds had become a to-be under the training of Leap of the silver Trout, otherwise known as Leap. Leap looked at Clouds, his sleek silver pelt glimmering in the sun as they padded to the Suntree; a big oak with yellow leaves, great for training. "You ready?" Leap asked. Clouds nodded as they got closer to the tree. Leap nodded then ran to the tree, Clouds soon to catch up. Leap ran and jumped onto the lowest branch of the tree, he was a cloud chaser like Clouds, which also was a Water chaser, and used it in a very special manor. Leap called out to her. "Ok! Get ready!" Clouds got into her crouch stants and bared her teeth, soon Leap moved the water in the tree limbs and the branches started to move, they stretched out to Clouds and started to whip at her, Clouds moved the water back and twisted the vine until it broke. "Good use of your power!" He praised and leaped off the tree. Clouds smiled and dipped her head. Unknown and Clouds were going to be cave-guards once done with training, and Clouds was excited. Clouds sprung over to Leap. Oh how I wish I could speak, the wonderful things I could say..... Clouds looked off into the sunrise. "Agh!" Clouds turned to see Leap was being dragged away by some weeds. Leap! ''She gasped silently and ran to him. The weeds were pulling him in fast. "Clouds! Help!" His voice was muffled by the grass. Clouds broke into a canter, her eyes widening. But she was too late, she stopped short as the ground practically swallowed him up. ''Leap! No! Come back! ''Tears streamed down her eyes, he was a great mentor, and a wonderful friend. Clouds looked around. ''Mother! Father! Unknown! ''Her voice was never heard. Clouds looked back at the spot where Leap dissapeared into the Earth and she ran back to the mountain, where the cave it. ~-~-~-~ Clouds ran up the rocky trail up the mountain that lead to the cave, she burst in from the shadows. "Clouds?" Amber looked to her. Clouds cried out silently. ''Help! Help! Leap is gone! Amber saw her mouth move. "Looks like you need something important..." Clouds nodded and padded over to some soft soil in the coner of the cave and started to draw her claw in it, there was her the tree and Leap being swallowed my the Earth. Amber widened his eyes. "It looks like your mentor was....Attacked?" Clouds nodded with a horrified look. Amber raced into the preyhunter and cave-guard den. In a while he cam back out with Stream. "Leap is gone?!" She gasped. Clouds felt tears well up in her as she nodded. Stream swallowed hard. "This is bad....Really bad...Unknown!" Unknown peeked out of the to-be den. "Yes mother?" "Leap has dissapeared! He was attacked and tooken away!" Stream cried. Clouds swallowed back her tears and nodded firiously. Unknown gasped and sprinted to him. "What do we do!" Stream looked blankly to Eclipse, probably scenting him. "Im going to tell Eclipse, you guys go find Fern." Unknown nodded with Clouds and the three raced to the Leaders den. Unknown was breathing hard for how hard he ran. "F-fern!" He gasped. "Fern!" Amber called out. Amber yelled. "Fern!" Clouds started to pad closer inside, her scent was stale everywhere. "Where is she?" Unknown murmured and looked to Amber. "Has she came out of the den at all?" "Hmm, now that you mention it, she hasn't come out..." Amber meowed. Clouds' eyes widened. Fern was nowhere in sight. Chapter 3 Clouds, Unknown, Amber and Eclipse all sniffed around the tree. Stream was left to take care of the cave and Eclipse was in charge of the search party. Clouds started to trail down the scent of her and Leap until she saw a cat sized dent in the ground. She gasped silently. It's over here! C'mon! ''She silently called out. Amber saw the wave of her tail and padded over to her. "What?" Clouds pointed her tail to the dent. Amber widened his eyes. "Eclipse! Unknown! Come over here!" Eclipse and Unknown padded over and inspected the dent. "Yep that's Leap alright." Unknown nodded. Eclipse narrowed his eyes then looked to Amber. "Is there enough time to investigate?" Amber looked to the setting sun. "We either head back to the cave or we take more time here." "Stream will know we're investigating, can you use some Earth on this?" Eclipse asked. Amber nodded. "Yeah." He strut out his paws and a small steep tunnel formed. Unknown snorted. "A bit small..." Amber smirked then made it wider. "Better?" Unknown grunted and dissapeared inside. Clouds closed her eyes then opened them then started to pad inside. The darkness wrapped around her making it hardly possible to see. ''Now I know how mother feels.... Clouds kept padding on, the echoes of her friend creeped her, they sounded hollow. "Could it be any rockier?" One of them echoed. One of them snorted. "It could be worse." Clouds could tell it was Amber and Unknown, they're constant arguing was very annoying, Clouds wished she could talk just so she could tell them off. Clouds tripped and stumbled into Unknown they both rolled down the tunnel. "Agh! Help! Get off Clouds!" He hissed. Clouds winced and the two kept tumbling into they reached a small cave. Clouds got to her paws. It's a tail leangh bigger than the Nursery was..... Unknown gasped. "Wow! It's cool in here!" Amber scented the air. "I smell Leap!" So do I! ''Clouds wished at this very moment she could speak more than anyone. "Should we rest?" Eclipse padded up, some light finally filled the cave. Amber nodded. Unknown groaned. "But Im hungry! And thirsty" Clouds looked to Unknown and a small puddle of water apeared from the soil. "Soil water, blech....." Unknown muttered as he drank. Amber sighed. "We're gonna have to live off of grubs for awhile...." Clouds stuck out her tongue. ''Blech! Amber laid down with Eclipse and Clouds, and after Unknown drank the water he laid down too. Clouds was small in between the two older cats. She felt warm though, and she was ready to sleep. StarClan, or Spirit Chasers, please help us find Leap.... Chapter 4 Clouds paws were aching, she had to leave that wonderful cave and follow the scent trail and Amber made another tunnel. Can't we leave.... She sighed silently. Unknown bounded infront of her, there was enough light to see hazily now. Clouds huffed. Watch it bee-brain! Unknown scented a deep breath of air. "Leap! I can smell him so fresh!" Amber smiled. "A trace of faith!" Eclipse nodded. And something we've been working for... It was probably only sunhigh and Clouds felt like she was walking for moons, she dragged her paws against the rugged terrain, the rocks scraping her paws, soon they got to the part in the tunnel where it went pitch black. "His scent is getting stronger!" Amber echoed. Clouds took a deep breath and kept on, this is what kept her going. Eclipse looked around in the darkness. "I smell something else...Fern!" Amber gasped. "I do now too!" Clouds finally caught a glimpse sent of Fern. We must be close to both of them! Clouds started to pick up the pace until she stepped on Unknown's paws. "Ouch! You could at least tell that my paw was there!" Unknown snorted. Oh sure I could, captain bossy breath. Clouds snorted silently. Eclipse coughed. "I smell smoke..." Clouds got a hint of smoke also. "Pick up the pace!" Eclipse ordered worriedly. Unknown started to go faster so Clouds went faster until they were in mid-air. "Ahhh!" Unknown cried as they were falling. What in the spirits is happening! ''Clouds panicked. Amber, Eclipse, Unknown, and Clouds were all falling. "StarClan help!" Amber cried. Those words rang in Clouds ears. ''StarClan..... But before thinking more about this everyone spashed in a lake of crystal clear water, it was freezing cold but Clouds felt no tempature, it glowed it the dark cave. Everyone was stunned, nobody moved, yet nobody sank. W-where are we? Clouds looked around. Amber breathed lowly. "It's like a....Power source....." Cloud felt her power over whelming inside of her. Usually this would be a spot where apprentices of the Clans got their powers, but tribe cats were born with them, and they only got stronger through the moons. Power... Over Whelming..... ''She closed her eyesbody almost glowing with the water. She finally felt the power to swim until smoke stung around her. Burning her eyes. ''Ack! Horrible smell! ''She stopped. The cats looked up to the place they fell, there was a cat, this cat was on fire. Unknown gasped along with the rest. The cat laughed evily, it echoed in the caves. "You dare find your little mortal friends! Ha! Think again little mortals!" He spat. Clouds started to shiver, the water still wasn't cold, but this cat was creepy. "What do you want from us!" Amber hissed. The cat's flames went rapidly. "I want to distunguish the Tribe, and then go for the Clans!" ''Tribe, and the Clans! ''Clouds' eyes widened. This cat was weird, but too powerful. Chapter 5 Clouds stared at the cat, as the flames finally went down, they cat then moved it's paws. "What's he doing!" Amber cried. Eclipse's eyes widened. "He's going to move the water!" Cloud silently gasped. ''How! The cat made the water dissapear and the cats fell to the bottom. "Oww!" Unknown whined. Eclipse ran over to Clouds, his fur wet and dripping. "My daughter! This cat is immortal, but he isn't only that, he's and... Element Chaser..." Clouds tilted her head, eyes showing confusion. Eclipse swallowed. "He is a chaser of all elements!" Clouds' eyes widened. How can we beat him!? Eclipse swallowed and turned to the cat, he was gone. Amber started to fade. "W-what's happening!" He wailed. Clouds' mouth dropped open. He soon faded entirely right before Clouds could reach out and help him. Amber! No! ''She cried out silently. Water started to rise furiously from the ground. Eclipse gasped. "Clouds! What's happening!" Unknown ran and pressed against Eclipse as the water rose, Clouds was full of power and she was ready. She winced and bared her teeth, water gushed from the ground and the cats rised with the water. "Whoa!" Unknown gasped, still clinging to Eclipse. Eclipse looked around franticly. Clouds head popped from the surface of the water, she gasped for air. ''I saved them! The water started to glow again, going back to it's orginal state. "You did it Clouds!" Eclipse grinned in disbelief. Clouds breathed hard, but she saw Eclipse and Unknown turn halfly transparent. No! No! NO! ''She swam hard and tried to get them. But they dissapeared. "Clouds....." Unknown's voice was dreaded away. ''Father! Brother! ''She wailed, but nothing was heard. She slowly let the water disspear away until she was on the drenched ground. She just cried silently into her paws, he fur soaked and cold for once. ''What do I do! Anyone! Anybody! Please! ''She cried silently, tears made the puddles of muddy water on the ground glow. She wiped away the tears and looked at it. ''I must fight for them.... I must search.... Chapter 6 Clouds clawed the walls of the empty lake, she kepted climbing up until she could scramble to the top, breathing heavily, she followed the scent of her friends and family into a narrow cave she could barely fit into. Streangh....Endurance....Faith..... ''Clouds reminded herself and she sqeezed through the cave, the jutted rocks tearing at her fur. She winced and bared her teeth, trudging through the rocky tunnel. She saw a small light up ahead and started to go faster, it ripped a lot of fur from her pelt but it worked. She finally came to a spot where she saw two cats that lied on the ground. Widening her eyes, a deep mist sweeped through, making the small opening hazy. ''Hello? ''She looked at the two cats. As she got closer she saw a glimmery silver, and a brown. She flinched back. ''No it can't be! It can't be them! Tears started to form in her eyes. It was Leap and Fern. That Element chaser.... Killed the lives out of Fern and killed my mentor! Clouds raged to a near tunnel which ahd her denmates scent and padded inside, leaving her beloved bodies alone. ~-~-~-~ Clouds padded out of the tunnel. She looked up and saw this part of the cave wasn't closed in and showed the sky, the stars looked blood red. Clouds shivered and looked below, she was on a cliff, and there below her was the element chaser and her denmates. She narrowed her eyes. Im only a to-be.... It's been three days, but my family, my friends, my mentor, and our leader.... Clouds slowly slid down the cliff and creeped close to the cats. She kept a close eye on the element chaser and krept closer. "Don't think you can sneak up on the element chaser!" The voice stunned Clouds and a whip of water headed for her. Clouds moved her paws a mouse leangh from the ground and made the water go back and hit the element chaser. He growled and snarled. "Oh you think you're so tough!" A large slash was on the chaser's flank. "How about you speak?" Clouds swallowed. He's just messing with you... I won't listen! The element chaser started to stalk forward to her. Clouds bared her teeth. Leave me alone! She pounced at the chaser. Compared to him she was quite small, but she could make a big impact. She slashed his flank bit he bit her shoulder. Ow! Ergh! Take this! Clouds did a hard blow to his hind leg, she heard a crunch. The element chaser's eyes blazed. "You cracked the bone!" Clouds narrowed her eyes. Water rose from the ground and she slashed the element chaser many times with it, the chaser cried and made the water wrap around Clouds neck. Clouds was stunned, she was in his trap, she carefully ripped away the water and froze it make it dart at the element chaser. The element chaser made the ice melt before it hit him and made them into ice arrows and it slashed at Clouds, it only got her shoulder, and she winced in pain. In exaghustion she fell to the ground. The element chaser came toward her his fur blazing, making red light in the dark moonlit cave. Clouds winced. She was in for it now, she would die. Chapter 7 Clouds felt slashing repeat on her flank, she cried out but nothing came out. Don't give up! Get up! Get up! She urged herself. She got to her paws and kicked out her hind legs sending the chaser a few tail leanghs away. She cried to the sky and strutted out her paws. She winced concentrating hard, she moved her paws and the element chaser stunned. She moved her paws to the left and the elemental chaser went to the left. "A Blood Chaser!" The element chaser yowled. Clouds felt tears stream across her face and she brough the element chaser to the ground, she then ran over and pounced on the helpless immortal, she slowly ripped the flesh on his back and nipped his spine. "Nooo!" He cried, his body slowly shrivled and he turned to dust. "Leave us! For now and forever!" Clouds cried to the sky, here first words in her whole life. Unknown gasped along with Amber and Eclipse, the chains that were on the cats dissapeared and they were free. "Clouds! You saved us and you can speak!" Unknown gasped eyes wide. Amber ran over to her. "You were amazing!" Eclipse licked her head. "Tell us about it darling." Clouds opened her mouth to speak, but again nothing came out. No! I can't speak.... Eclipse sighed. "The spirits gave her a once in a lifetime chance to speak...." Clouds closed her eyes and tears came down fast. Amber smiled. "Clouds you'll get your voice..." Clouds shook her head. Unknown looked shocked. "You're not upset about that?" Clouds again shook her head. Eclipse stood stunned. "It's the Blood Chaser.... She became one along with the Cloud Chaser..." Amber swallowed. "C'mon it's late... Let's get back home..." Amber stomped on the ground and the ground rose, the cats going to the land. Clouds just leened on Eclipse's leg, tears welling down. ~-~-~-~ Clouds looked up to the entrance of the cave, she took a deep breath and padded inside, her now torn and ragged pelt showing instantly. "Clouds! Is that you?" She heard her mothers voice and saw Stream. Stream let her paw touch the ground and she sensed around her. "Clouds! It is you!" She ran to her daughter and nuzzled her. "Is Leap with you guys?" Stream asked. Eclipse padded up. "Stream, and element chaser killed Leap and Fern, you will have to become the leader...." Stream gasped. "No..." Eclipse sighed. "Im sorry, but Clouds killed him. She mastered the power of the Blood Chaser in the process though...." Stream gasped again and looked blindly to Clouds. "You deserve a rest darling..." Stream meowed. Clouds looked blankly to her and padded straight to the apprentices den. Chapter 8 Clouds ran her claw across the rocky wall of the to-be cavern. If only she could talk she would tell how brave she was during the big element chaser attack. Why was that the only time I could talk? She thought. Unknown padded in. "You ok?" Clouds sighed silently and nodded. "You were really brave." He sat down beside her. "If you could talk, then you could tell me everything in your mind, or what you thought during the battle. Clouds smiled. If only you could hear my voice again brother, then I would tell how much you were a big help. Unknown stretched and laid down. "Get some rest...." Clouds nodded and laid down in her nest. Looks like Im not so worthless. ~-~-~-~ Clouds yawned and awoke, today was the first day of her mother becoming the Tribal leader. Sadly she still missed Fern, and her mentor, Leap. Why did they have to die? She thought. It was my fault... Clouds padded out of her den and tripped over a black tail. Unknown looked up. "Yow!" He hissed. "Watch it Clouds." Clouds' narrowed her eyes at him, since Unknown came back he was the hero, but he did nothing. Clouds was the one who saved everyone. Unknown's friends, Den of the swooping Eagle, AKA Eagle, and Prey of the brave Badger, AKA Badger. They swarmed around him praising his bravery. "Did you get hurt down there?" Badger meowed. Unknown grinned. "Only the best wounds for the best Cave Guard in training." Clouds rolled her eyes. How pathetic, he almost wet his fur down there. Clouds bared her teeth. Eagle gasped. "Wow, the the element chaser kill you?" "Almost but with my awesome reflixes he didn't stand a chance." Unknown unsheathed his claws like he was fighting the element chaser. Clouds turned his back on him. She just wanted to go back to her den. What he was doing made her sick. Chapter Nine Clouds swallowed in the fresh air, she was in a stary place. Since she went to sleep that night she appeared in this place in her dream. "Is this the Tribe Of Endless Hunting?" She could meow since she was in a dream. No answer, this made Clouds a bit anxious to know what was going on. She padded around the soft grounds wondering what this was. Stars were everywhere, trees with prey rustled in the breeze. The perfect breeze rustled her own fur, like the trees. Her paws felt light on the ground, like she could float in the wind. What was this wonderful place? There was no darkness only the night sky that was shimmering with white specks of stars. This wasn't the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, it was something else...Yet she felt like it connected to her. "Hello?" Clouds called out again. Another no answer. Clouds enjoyed the beauty of this place until something hit her mind. "StarClan!" She gasped. ~-~-~-~ Clouds shot up from her nest. Her dream scared her, not from her surroundings from the memory that just went into her mind. What was StarClan? How Did that Memory come into her mind? She didn't know but she needed to. But when? But how? Clouds knew how. She needed to let her soul leave her body. This is a real scarer, what will happen next? Read Cloud Chaser to see what Clouds will do next!